What Makes A Good Godfather
by De-gnome
Summary: What makes a good godfather is how they react when you tell them you are gay, or you're dating there son, and Teddy Lupin just happens to have the best Godfather in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

When his godson entered the sitting room, Harry glanced up and took one look at his godson before asking in a light hearted voice "So rough day at the office?"

"Well y- no, not exactly. I uh-" Teddy stuttered.

Harry, realising something was definitely off, scrutinised his usually confident godson. He looked agitated and was pacing around the room, unable to keep still. Harry flicked his eyes to Teddy's hair. Uh oh. The last time his hair was his natural brown which was his hair colour now, Teddy was nine asking Harry who his parents were and whether they loved him. Teddy's natural hair colour only showed if he was extremely worried or upset. Acknowledging this, Harry gave his godson his full attention.

"Teddy, you are my godson. I love you just as much as I do Jamie, Al or Lily. You can tell me anything that is bothering you," he told the pacing man.

Harry's declaration was greeted by silence. After ten minutes of watching Teddy pace in tense silence, Harry opened his mouth to provide further encouragement but was beaten to it by Teddy's exclamation.

"I just told my girlfriend of three years I was gay in the middle to the crowded Auror department" He gushed, collapsing into the armchair opposite Harry's.

Harry leant back into his armchair and was silent for a few moments. "So when did you realise your preference towards men?" He asked frowning.

"Well, um it sort of came to my notice during Hogwarts and-"

"So this was _before _you began dating Victoire?" Harry interrupted, disapproval evident in his tone.

Teddy's hand covering his face muffled his answer "I thought it was a phase. I mean I was attracted to Victoire so I thought – I don't know what I thought- I mean I thought she was attractive so I couldn't be gay right?" He got up and resumed his pacing.

"So by dating her you were proving you were straight?" Harry asked his flustered godson.

"Well I thought so, but at the same time, I was realised I didn't care for her like I should, I noticed that she was the only _girl_ I was attracted to" Teddy put his head in his hands. "Is this making any kind of sense to you?"

Harry decided to take pity on Teddy. "Well Victoire is part Veela, so that would explain why you were attracted to someone who isn't – erm - your type"

"She's part Veela?!" Teddy turned his wild eyes on Harry. "Why didn't I know this?"

"Well, after the war we just didn't see the point of mentioning that Fleur was part Veela," Harry explained. "The family didn't want any more attention than what we were already getting. I wasn't aware she was using her Veela powers on you… maybe she didn't even know she was."

By now Teddy had stopped pacing and collapsed back into the armchair. "I realised I didn't like her enough to continue being her boyfriend, so that's why I broke up with her yesterday. Today, she came into the office demanding to know why I broke up with her. I kept giving her reasons, but she kept on asking until I told her I was gay!"

"What better way to make a girl lose interest?" Harry said, unable to hide his amusement.

"Everyone's going to hate me!"

Harry sighed. "Yes, there is a possibility that some people will hate you, discriminate against you."

Teddy looked up, the anguish in his eyes evident. Harry returned his gaze. "But know this Teddy; you will always have the support and love of Ginny, Me and the rest of the family," Harry paused and grinned. "Though you may want to stay away from Fleur and Bill for a while though."

* * *

**A/N**: Being new to the writing scene, any constructive crtiscim would be great 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

When Teddy marched into the sitting room Harry glanced up at his godson before asking in an amused voice "So rough day at the office?"

"Well y- no, not really. I uh-" Teddy stuttered

Harry was reminded of a similar situation some three years ago, the night he found out that his godson was gay. Whilst most people didn't treat Teddy differently, there were a few who had targeted Teddy due to his sexual preference.

Harry watched as his godson paced the room, pausing to look out the window. Teddy's hair wasn't brown, which was a good indicator. However, it was a vivid green, a colour that Teddy had always produced when he was nervous. When he resumed his pacing, Harry told him, "Whatever you're going to tell me you may as well get it over and done with."

Teddy stopped pacing and sat in the empty armchair, before immediately springing back up and resuming his pacing. Harry watched him, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Well, the thing is. I um. Well I… Urg!" Teddy said incoherently, sitting back down into the armchair. Harry stared at him worried, but curious. He hadn't ever seen his godson this confused and flustered. He wasn't even this bad when he had accidentally announced to the entire wizarding community that he was gay.

"Teddy, you're my godson, and I love you. You can tell me anything," Harry said slowly. When he received no response, he continued in a more concerned voice, "Teddy please tell me what's wrong. You're starting to worry me."

"Sorry, Harry. It's just…. Well you are the best godfather anyone could ask for … It's just, oh Merlin you're going to kill me!" Teddy all but shrieked.

Harry leant back in his armchair. "And why would I kill you?" He asked curiously.

At this question Teddy got up and stated pacing again. "You see the thing is I respect you. You are like a father to me, and I don't want you to think badly of me. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Teddy."

"I mean, well, no one really means for it to happen, it just does, but I certainly didn't want _this_ to happen-"

"Teddy."

"And I really hope you don't hate me for it because it's not like I set out to do it I mean-"

"_Teddy!_"

Finally hearing his name, Teddy stopped his rambling and looked at Harry. Looking at his frightened eyes, Harry was reminded of the time he saw Teddy off to Hogwarts for the very first time. The boy had never spent a moment away from his family and had been terrified. He spoke in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "Teddy, just tell me what is going on, what you have done."

Teddy gulped some mouthfuls of air, and Harry worried that he would start another tirade of undecipherable babble. Instead he spoke in a slightly quavering voice. "I um... I've been seeing someone and um…"

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed trying, as always to be the supporting godfather. "Who is the lucky chap?"

"Jamie."

Teddy's announcement was greeted by silence. "When you say Jamie, you mean someone from work, right?" Harry asked uneasily

"No. Not from work."

"Okay, then you know him from Quidditch?"

"No. Not Quidditch."

"Oh. So by Jamie, you mean my son Jamie?"

"Yes"

"My nineteen year old son, Jamie."

"Yes."

Harry was silent again for a few moments. When he spoke again, it seemed as if he were choosing his words carefully. "You and my son are in a relationship."

"Yes." Teddy answered hesitantly.

"Two things. What kind of relationship? I mean how do you feel about each other, and how long has it been going on?" Harry asked quietly.

Teddy, who had been staring resolutely at his hands for the entire conversation, glanced up at Harry quickly, before returning to stare at his hands. "We um... We sort of started dating about three months ago. It didn't start off as dates. We just were going to watch Quidditch as mates, you know, and then it started to be more than friendship. And as for my feelings, I think… I believe… No. I do love James." Teddy raised his head and looked at Harry his eyes begging for him to understand. "I love him. I just thought you had the right to know."

Harry looked at him in silence for a few moments, scrutinising him. After what seemed like an age to Teddy, he spoke, "You didn't answer my question." At Teddy's questioning gaze, he continued, "I asked how you felt about each other. How does Jamie feel about you?"

Teddy looked like a deer caught in headlights "Well, I don't really know. He cares for me. Does he love me? I can't answer that question."

"Hmm" was all the reply he got before Harry vanished with a resounding _crack_.

Unsure what was going on and what to do, Teddy stayed in the armchair for what seemed like an eternity, but what was in reality only twenty minutes. He spent it staring at the clock on the wall, one of the many Muggle things kept in the Potters' household. Harry returned, apparating back into the sitting room.

He looked at his godson and said gravely, "My son wants me to tell you that he is going to beat your brains out. Firstly for telling me, and secondly, and this is a direct quote, 'for being a bludger-damaged moron for thinking he could possibly not love you.'" Harry smiled as he said this and full-on grinned when Teddy's face split into an almighty grin at those words.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, you have my blessing to date my son, on one condition." Harry said solemnly.

"What is that?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"When you two get married, tell me before the wedding, Ok? Don't wait three months again."

Harry's sole response was a grin.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** As I'm new to this writing thing, any reviews would be much appreciated 


End file.
